In general, prolonged period of seating causes poor blood circulation and compression of body tissues resulting in discomfort, numbness, and/or soreness to occupant. For example, fighter flights may require a pilot to be seated for many hours in a cramped cockpit that allows little movement; causes discomfort, numbness, and/or soreness; and effects performance capabilities of the pilot. To avoid discomfort, numbness, and/or soreness, the occupant generally resorts to fidgeting.